Campus Love
by xSushii
Summary: REVISING
1. Chapter 1

My second story! i dont not own Naruto P P P I hope you like it!

* * *

**Campus Love**

**By 2Cut32B3Tru3**

* * *

_'thinking'_

**Inner Sakura**

_flashback_

* * *

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BE-**

**BAM**!

"Kuso...its 5 in the morining...damn alarm clock..." A petite girl moaned.

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

"Sakura! hurry up and get ready! your gonna be late!" said a woman behind the door. "Yeah mom im getting up.." '_damn woman...but i still love her.." _Thought Sakura.

SAKURA POV

I got up and changed into a white tangtop and black basketball shorts with white lines on each side. I grabbed my air force 1s and left the strap unstraped. I looked ta myself in the mirror. I really didnt care what people said things behind my back or cry about it. Yeah i was told i was cute, i was asked "did you workout or been on a diet?" i replied no een though i lifted weight a little like no other girl. I was asked "is your air natrually pink?" i replied yes. Yeah i was told i was pretty, cute, charming, funny, adorable but i didnt care really i only mumrred "thanks" or nodded. I had my moms eyes, beatiful emereld eyes that beat diamonds any day. I had my dads sporty passion in me. Yeah you could say im tomboy actually i got fun of my sister for not knowing what a 'skirt' is.

I had my mom's body. Curves a girl wants, smooth creamy skin like a baby's and pink perfect lips. My sister says that i waste my looks on boy slothing than mini skirts but the person i was i replied "whats a mini skirt?" But as you know no one is perfect...

_Flashback_

_"haha forhead!" a girl with brown curly haired ponted at me._

_"you should get it removed!" said another blonde girl putting her pointer finger on my forhead pushing my head a little back._

_"Yeah but they ont be able to fit it in the room!" laughed another red head girl. _

_"you dont belong here in theis world and you will** NEVER** be as pretty and perfect as us!" said the curly vrown hair girl. they laughed together and left the crying pink haired girl left alone in the rain. 'Iim a ugly duckling and i will always be..' _

NORMAL POV

Sakura smirked as she put her hair in a ponytail leaving her pink bangs over forehead.

She grabbed her 2 suitcases containing what she needed clothes, bathing suit and hair brush with toothbrush with toothpaste. She grabbed both black and navy Bllue suitcases and headed downstairs. She was greetes with her 1 year older sister putting globes and globes of make up on her face. Her dad sipping coffee while reading his newpaper and her mother washing dishes.

"Sakura honey you ready?" She nodded in reply and grabbed a piece of toast on my sisters plat and smuthered it with butter that was in the middle.

"HEY TWERP GIVE IT BACK!" she said only to slip and fall. I smirked and bit a piece of toast off.

SAKURA POV

"see mom, this is why i dont wear high heels" i said only to be greeted by a death glare by my sister. My Sister Tami, Had red curly hair. She was like an inch taller than me but hey i was the one who kicked ass as she kicked bugs off of her when we go on family picnics. She had Grey eyes but i had to admit i was glad to be born with emreld i didnt like grey eyes because i wouldnt have my special glint in them. Oh yeah, the glint i called it that beacause my dad would always have a glint in his eyes wen he was determined but i was born with it in my eyes all the time.

Tami stood up wiping the dirt of her skirt. We had our fights but we still had our backs...sometimes...

She 'humped' and tapped dad on his shoulder. "Dad can we go? i'm tired of breathing the air of my sister!" she said with a pout. I swallowed and said "yeah the sooner we leave you can breath **ALL **of my air i said as i smirked seing her face. I finished my toast grabbing my skateboard. "i'll be back" i said "Im going skateboarding ja ne" and with that i left.

* * *

end of chapter! read and review please! no flamers! any idea's for the story? if you do tell mei would be more than happt to try to fit them in the story! 


	2. gorilla and white eyed weirdo

new chappy! wooo

* * *

**Campus Love**

**By 2Cut32B3Tru3**

* * *

SAKURA POV 

I pushed myself grabbing speed. Faster and faster i went. I could feel the warm air on my skin, gliding. The wheels of my skateboard getting louder as i rode on rougher sidewalk. I could see the buildings getting closer and closer. I stopped with my eet a nd slowed down. There were no cars going right now so i crossed i was have way there till...

**BEEP!**

i stopped and turned to a white race car that stopped. The man stepped out to revle long hair tied in a loose ponytail at the end. Built in body and white eyes with no pupils. I turned my head turns him with bordom in my eyes. i put my hands in my pocket watching him slowely walk to me.

Other cars were just passing by us i mean we were in the middle of the streets. He grabbed my coller and lifted me little off my skate board. I smirked at him. "Baka you shoudnt treat girls so rudely but whatever i was never a complainer" i said As he dropped me to the ground making me stand on my skateboard.

"you should be screaming with joy, why arnt you screaming?" he asked me as if i wasnt't human.

" id ont care if ou rich, poor or gay i dont treat people like roality." i said looking at him straight in the eye.

"if you want screaming go watch a horrer movie but not here in the middle of the street. I said ready to leave but he refused to let me go that eaisly.

"where are you going?" he said "its a pretty big city you might get lost" he said.

"Now you care about a stranger like me? im touched." i said faking it putting my hand on my heart. But i shrugged.

"i dont care if i do i have a photographic memory, Ja ne" and with that i finally left. He just stred as i left till i wasnt seen. He shook his head remembering where he was he quickly got in his car slamming the door shut and pessing the gas.

_'no begging? screaming? yelling? fainting? nade, zip, nope...you dont find girls like that in the world anymore'_ he smirked. "this will be a year i will NEVER forget..."

I entered the house only to find my mom gone, My sister fileing her nails with at least 5 or hot pink bags by her side and my dad watching the game. "i seated myself between then and watched the game. "TOUCHDOWN!" we yelled or atleast me and my dad. My sister rolled her eyes and continues fileing her nails.

"really Sakura i dont know why you dont wear makeup its a joy!" she said coaxing me.

"i dont WEAR makeup because i already look good!" i said acting like her. She rolled her eyes at me. I stopped and said "you wear makeup because you know your but ugly..." She fumed and chased me around the house. "DAD THE GORILLA IS CHASING ME!" i said jumping on the coach next to dad. "COME HERE TWERP!" she yelled. AT LEAST I'M NOT GROWING HEADS!" i yelled back Tami always was putting on pimple cream 24-7.

She groweld and went to her room slamming the door in the process.

I stuck my tounge at her event though sh couldnt see it. "I SAW THAT TWERP!" she said. I turned my head looking at the T.v.

"Gorilla..." i mumered.

"I HEARD THAT TWERP!" she said screaming at me making me shiver. _'good hearing...'_

* * *

Yes shory chappy P but as you know my teacher gives us more stuff so its hard to wirte more chapters! sorry for spleeing errors i really dont look back and corect as much as i use to but thats just the way life goes. Yes Sakura will be at konoha campus in the next chapter so just wait a little bit more! Dont kill me! 


	3. 4 boys and 1 kunai

enjoy!

* * *

**Campus Love**

**By 2Cut32B3Tru3**

* * *

_'thinking'_

**inner Sakura**

_flashback_

* * *

I pushed my luggage in the trunk after my sisters big bags full of make up and clothes. I held my red and blue skateboard and ipod. I seated my self in the frount since i DID call it first. My sister 'humped' and sat in the back. I put my black and grey sweater putting my head phones on. I leaned back with my seat belt buckled and my dad starting the engine. Before i could hear the music something went out of my ear. 

"Hey Gorilla! Give it back!" i said trying to swipe my I-pod out of my sisters hands.

She stuck her tounge out at me putting the ear phones in her ear, she closed her eyes as she leaned back on the window edge. Too bad she didnt know the power of the hold switch. I used my small finger and runed the volume up.

"AWW! TOOO LOUD! TWERP!" she said screaming her head off. I smirked at her and put up the volume on the sterio.

Hours later my dad stopped the car. Tami got out first and stood by the car looking at the campus in amazement. "WOW! ITS SO HUGE! which means more cuties..."she said day draming. I came by her with my backpack on my back and the other one two. I slapped her.

"OWWIE!" she said so childish, i mean she IS the big sister not me. "Oi, get your crap im not going to be seen with 5 hot pink bags" i said pointing to the luggage that my dad was having a hard time with taking out of the car. She gihed and walked to the car with her heels clacking while she moved.

"Oi dad, im taking a look around"

"kay sweetheart" he said still getting the largest trunk out. It was like any other campus, Big campus school grounds, pools, sport games, loudge, it was like a giant mall. There were even little booths here that gave out free drinks. Of course it was a large campus so there was a big staff lets see...there were...

Popular boys, Girls, Goths, Geeks, Comic book nerds, Girl nerds, Jocks, Cheerleaders, Forign people, Teachers, Janoters, Punk rockers, Drug kids, Hyper active people, Fat asses, disease kids and dont forget the Prankers.

I wondered till i saw a LARGE group of skanks. '_looks like there surronding some thing' _

i walked camly untill 3 pretty girls stood infront of me. I calmly looked at them. "No one else get in 10 feet of Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, Sai-kun, Neji-kun, Shika-kun and Kiba-kun. She stated firmly. I nodded and walked past them. One of them grabbed my arm "Did you hear me bitch?" i nodded and swiftly grabbed my arm back making her arm roughly come back to her. "You know you shouldnt say things to a mirror" i said walking past the flock of sluts going to see my schedule.

I walked past a dark class room untill i was pulled in.

_'what the hell??'_ " Jack Ass why did you pull me?" i said harshly looking at a blonde with bright blue eyes. He covered my mouth.

**CHA ARE YOU GOING TO LET SOME BIMBO COVER YOUR MOUTH AND NOT ANSWER YOUR QUESTION? CHA!**

i slapped his hand away from me. "Baka, who could've said be quiet i said rubbing my arm that got pulled. I looked over the boys, One was the one that pulled me and covered my mouth. One was leaning on the chalk board looking at me with cold eyes and his hair was spiky like a chickens ass. One was a long haired boy with brown hair. The other was a boy with a dog on his head. I gave them my hard glare them turned around. Before i could even reach the door knob i was carried.

"HEY HEY!!! NO TOUCHING!!" i said hitting the said blonde on his head,

He rubbed his head. "sorry miss..." he said waiting for an answer. I had my hard death glare at them.

"sorry, im not suppose to give information to stragers that pull girls in drak classrooms" i said. I swear they looked taken back. I grabbed the doorknob about to turn it before one grabbed my arm. I turned around Kicking my foot above his head but he ducked making me miss. I turned again once my foot was on the ground and used my other leg to swoop and hit him in the head but didnt as he let go and ducked his head. I growled. I was getting annoyed with these guys so i threw a kunai secretly hidden in my backpack that i sneaked in before we left the house only to be doged and hit the wall by the spiky haired man.

"Basterds when i say no i mean no!" I said pissed. They looked at the kunai digged in the wall then at me as i stood with my legs spreaded, My arms on both sides and my hands in fists.

"Damn.." said the blonde.

I calmed down a little walking paste the 4 and grabbed my kunai. I grunted a little as i pulled it our with much force making a hole in the wall. I turned back at them. And walked away.

'WAIT!!" said the boy with the dog. I turned around. "when will we see you again?" he questioned. I smirked openeing the door.

"Very soon" with that i walked out into the hallway closing the door gently.

* * *

END! read and review! 


	4. troublesome love shikamaru relizes

New chappy yay!

* * *

As the perfect, beatifull, strong pretty girl everybody dreamed about walked to math class you cant help but wonder. Why is she the love of eveybodys life? or to make more sense, to evey boy? with the perfect soft color pink hair and the silky skin how could you not even glance at her? was she an angel? or a devil? but the devil part was to the girls that hated her for stealing the boys. 

SHIKAMARU

"Naruto, what tha hell are you doing?" The blond shook his head.

"what you say Shikamru?" I sighed _'troublesome'_

The blonde gazed again. I followed his gaze to a pinkhaired girl

_'sigh, her again...what makes her so...attractive?_' I looked at her. She sat peacefully at one of the tables under a shaded tree. She was tutoring a brown spiked hair kid who wasnting paying attetion to what she was saying but just looking at her. I couldnt help but gaze to. The little light that shined on her face makeing it like god was speaking to her. It made her skin glow and if you looked REALLY hard you could see these pair of wings.

I quickly shoook my head getting all peverted thoughts out of my head.

'_Stupid Kakashi' _

"I guess you like her too Shika" said Naruto still in a gaze.

"I dont not like Haruno Sakura" with that i left.

* * *

**'BAM'**

**"**Come on Shik, be a nice guy and help us cheat on the math test tomorrow" said the boy in front of me with the school logo on his leather jacket.

"Why should help you?"

"Cause were bigger stronger than you-"

"HEY!" the jocks attention went to the person

Haruno Sakura

"Ah, miss haruno come to see us beat genius up here?" She looked at them...Hard,

Not just hard it was a death glare too.

"Um-um i thi-think we sho-should leave boss" said one shivering from Haruno. The leader smirked.

"Think you can beat us? its 2 against " he said smartly as if he OWNED the school. She glared harder makeing shivers go up their spine and mine.

_'Troublesome Haruno' _

"No its 1 against 5" she yelled running to them dropping her bag in the process/

"AHHH GET AWAY!!!"""

**'BAM'**

**'KICK'**

**'SMOOSH'**

**'GROWl'**

**'BAM'**

**'SMACK' **

'WERE SORRY! FoRGIVE US!! with that the jocks left leaving me and Haruno.

"Tha-"

"Dont thank me" she said picking up her bag leaving me still sitting on the floor.

"WAIT!" but she was gone ...crap...

* * *

deciding to give up i went to my favortie spt..the roof. 

Opening the door i found something unusual.

Haruno

"Oi haruno" she looked at me i could feel her gaze on me and i could feel scarlet on my cheeks.

She turned back to...watching clouds? i decided to join her.

We had little conversation but mostly watching clouds.

"So why did you safe me Haruno?" She looked at me and the atmoshere between us was getting closer.

"Because...Your to **_'Troublesome...' _**

My eyes became wide and i knew i didnt like Haruno Sakura...

-

-

-

-

I loved her...

-

-

-

-

* * *

Awww hope you enjoyed the ending R&R cookies to all of you 


	5. I will never leave you in the rain Gaara

**Campus Love**

**By**

**2Cut32B3Tru3 (Me) **

* * *

It was raining in Konoha. The rain poured down freely. A red head boy (with alot of eye liner) walked in the rain to school as it poured freely on his beatiful red hair as it made it shine as some students of Konoha High passed by with an umbrella over their heads not minding Gaara. 

_'It was that day today..' _

* * *

**_'The day you left me in the rain' _**

* * *

The school bell rang as Haruno Sakura (the rebel) stood up with one foot on the table and one fist in the air. 

"YEAH! goodbye hellhole and HELL-OOOOO FOOD!" as she smiled as everybody around them looked around.

"SIT DOWN HARUNO! I STILL HAVNT ANOUNCED THE HOMEWORK"

-Sweatdrop'

"Eh-eh-eh..." she sat down stubbornly as she crossed her arms looking away

"Fine fine just say the damn news..."

"WHAT WAS THAT HARUNO?!?!?!?!" as the teacher ran around the room with one of those paper fan things (no idea what ot is called.)

"OH CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"Hm...YUM!" as Sakura happily slurpped up the noodles as Naruto did to. Ino looked at the boy sitting alone reading a book quietly. 

"Hmm.." as the blonde thought which did not go unnoticed by the group. "Hey pig, whatcha thinking?" Ino quickly waved her hands in front of her

"Wha-What are-are you talking about? i wasnt thinking?!" as she defended herself.

Everybody at the group looked at ino with bored chibi eyes as the little bodies stopped what they were doing.

"Oh yeah?" as Sakura replied still in chibi form.

"YEAH!" as a big sweatdrop was at the side of her head.

"You got a freakin' thought bubble" as Sakura popped it with her chostick.

"Eh..."

**BRRRRIIINNNNG**

"YEAH! NEXT UP SCIENCE CLASS FROG TIME!" as Sakura leaped out of the cafeteria. not noticeing the a red head watching her from afar.

* * *

**Quick Pic! Sakura and Naruto chug ramen down their throat as the group sweat drops and people in the backround are betting which one will win.**

* * *

"hmm... it think i-no...OH! or maybe I...nah...uhmm.." As Sakura fumbled with her frog as she held the knife awkwardly. 

"Haruno...brainless as ever..." As Sasuke shook his head as he ignored the cloud white girl on the ground from hearing Sasuke (really my ears would have bleed)

"HEY UCHIA! I HEARD THAT?!" as Sakura pointed at him with the knife.

"wow im impressed that all that wax in your ear didnt-"

**'BOOM'**

**'BOOM'**

**'BOOM'**

**'SPLAT'**

**SPLAT'**

**SPLAT'**

"YEAH YOU WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FACE UCHIA?!" As Little Chibi sakura ran around the room chaseing little chibi Sasuke with a painball gun in her hands.

"WHERE THE FUCK DOES SHE GET ALL THESE STUFF?!" as Little chibi Sauske screamed still running as colorfull paintballs hit him square in the face.

"AH!"

In the third table in science class...

"Hmm..."

As the piggy thought again. As her Best friend poked her. "Hey Ino, what are you thinking?" as the bun girl asked.

"You know now i wonder...isnt today the day Gaara got dumped?" as she looked at the sad red head cutting the frog.

"How'd you know that?" as she looked confusingly at the blonde.

All of a sudden there was a chalk board behind Ino

"You see, When your a girl like me there is always a person who knows everything that goes in this school" as she pointed to the group of people that sit in the lunchroom on the chalkboard.

"uh...Ino..What up with the glasses?"

"What? i like them they make me look smartiest"

"Smarter"

"NO! i want to be the Smartiest in the class" as said as she smiled widely as the bun girl sweatdrop looking away chibi style

Then tenten snapped out of her trace

"you know i bet its pretty hard on him..." As Ino nodded agreeing with Tenten.

"you know...what a coiencidence..that its raining today..." As the two gossiped going unnoticed by a pair of Haruno ears.

* * *

**_'Gaara got dumped?'_**

* * *

**Quick Pic! Sakura faints from seeing the frogs..thingy (bleh) **

**

* * *

**It was FINALLY the end of the day. Everyone got ready as they stepped on the stone stairs with an umbrella above their heads.

Ino, Tenten and sakura were one of the last people to get out of this hellhole which you call a 'school'

"So i was like OMG and he was like OMFG and i was like you cant say OMFG you know cause its like a bad word-" As tenten hand came impact with Inos big ass blabber mouth.

"look its Sabaku" seeing Gaara lean on the stone brick wall of the school with ear phones as his eyes were closed as he was getting soaked from the horrible weather.

"he looks sad"

"yeah, you would be too if your loved one dumped you staright in the dirt-"

"INO!"

* * *

GAARA POV 

It was finally the end of the day (wow didnt i hear that from somewhere?) My head phones in my ears as the music blasted in my ear. I sighed looking up at the raining sky.

_'An angel is crying...' _

I didnt bring an umbrella but i didnt care. Todays weather was just like the way i feel right now. I sighed again

_'Damn weather...'_

All of a sudden its like the rain dissapeared. But no, Instead i found a red umbrella over my head.

* * *

The girl smiled as she held the umbrella over the boys head. The boy looked shocked but not like 'OMFG' shocked in a good shocked. She smiled at him again. 

"You were getting pretty soaked there" she said starting a conversation.

"hn.."

She pouted cutely. "COME ON panda-chan! dont be like chicken ass with his 'Hns' " she joked.

"Why are you here?" As he changed the whole conversation.

"Well i DO need to go to school to live a good life not a hobo life" she joked

"Not that" he replied.

"Why are you here. With me?" as he quistenod her. she smiled a small smile looking at the clouds.

"I couldnt leave a friend in the rain, the guilt would eat me alive" she said jokingly.

Friends? nobody wanted to be friends with him, he was a commoner. Who got dumped by his one true love.

"friend?" He quistioned her again. She nodded. "Of course!" she said happily.

He 'humped' "nobody has been my friend since that day" he said looking away.

"You really should let go of the past" she interuppted.

"you have know idea how i feel right now"

"Like you have no friends? your a 'commoner'? like you have nothing to live for that its all your fault it happened?"

Right on the target.

"how did you know?"

"Because, im not just beauty" she joked "im also deep, i can understand peoples feelings"

"How?"

"Because ive been through the same thing" His eyes grew wide and felt guilty. "ive been through the happy times, the sad, the lonely, the suicidel all that crap" She finished then she spoke again.

"But you just...gotta keep moveing forward, theres other fish in the sea so dont act if you lost the ONLY love you could ever find"

He smiled, a true smile "pretty deep Haruno" he said makeing her pout

"Hey, i cant leave a friend remember?" she said smileing.

"hn.."

"OH and panda-chan?"

"Hn.." She smiled makeing his raise a red brow. She looked up at the grey clouds form apart letting the sun shine.

"I will never leave you in the rain..."

* * *

**_'The day you left me in the rain, i felt sad and gloomy, but the clouds have formed apart. And now I can see the light again'_**

* * *

END R&R luv ya! oh and it like 1:00 in the morning so cut me some slack :P hope you enjoyed it! 


	6. Two SAKURAS? WTF!

**Campus Love**

**By **

**x.X-Pretty n' Punk-x.x**

Hey! how are you? well i just wanna ask my wonderful reviewers some questions:

1.Are you ready For drama?

2.Are you ready for some fluffy romance?

3.Are you ready for some funny along with it too?

4.Are you ready to pee in your pants from the suspence?

5.ARE YOU READY FOR THIS CHAPTER?!

No? Well then be prepared! Because Your about to get all of this! in this chapter and MANY MORE!

Ready?

Set?

READ!

-

-

-

-

It has been a month wince the incident with Gaara. Me and the GUYS have gotten Closer. And when i mean closer. I mean constant fighting!

About what?

ME!

Yeah, and you think this is bad, Then you'll never belive what thing i saw walk into the classroom.

Well...not really a THING more like a person and boy did it look like-

WAIT!

Im going WAY ahead of myself again but i think it will be better just to start off at the beggining , Ne?

-

-

It was just another boring day...YEAH RIGHT!

1.desks were toppled over each other

2.Fangirls haveing their "NO HES MINE BITCH!" fight

3.Airplanes and paper ball were being thrown everywhere

4.Me and Naruto was haveing a paint ball fight running through out the classroom

5.The chalk board was haveing very 'nice' writing on it

6.Iruka-sensei was hanging from his feet on the ceiling

And 7. Iruka-sensei was hanging from his feet on the ceiling

Oh wait i said that already (hee hee)

"HEY YOU! STOP THROWING THAT! YOU GONNA HIT SOMEONE IN THE EYE- OW MY EYE!" Sensei complained as a paper airplane hit his eye

"NARUTO! SAKURA! STOP THAT!" Sensei complained more as countless paint balls hit the walls and windows as some people even dodged some while some...didnt...

_'RING' _

_'RING'_

The bell rang meaning the end of class.

"Okay now dont forget to do your-..."

Silence

"They left so fast..." As Iruka still swung side to side as the very 'Neat' classroom was empty.

"Oh wait, INUZUKA GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

-

-

I wandered around the campus with Shikamaru. We have gotten alot closer ever since i saved him from those knum-skull bullies

"Ne, Pinapple...Are we doing anything today?" I asked him but he kept walking with me, hand in his pockets and head tilted to the sky.

How do you do that without bumping into a pole? These are the questions that haunt me...

"I dont know..." he said looking at the clouds still. I growled pushing him a little, Not noticeing he moved a little still walking

**'BAM' **

Shikamaru had just met head first with a pole as people stared at him as he hit the pole and slowley made impact with the stone floor.

"Itai..." he said still looking at the clouds as a big red bump grew on his forehead as he just placed his hands behind his head as he watched the clouds...again...

"Well thats what you get for walking and not looking" I said as i walked to my next class

-

-

I slowely walked into the class room as i sighed as i reached my desk in the middle isle as i threw my bag the the wooden chair and instead of going around the desk and sitting down i simply turned around jumped on my chair and place my feet on the table as i leaned back closeing my beautiful cat jade eyes.

I was ready to take a little nap untill "OHAYO SAKURA-CHAN!" a loud voice scrreamed as i opened my eyes to find myself in a tight hug by one of my closest guy friends, Naruto. One of the people who would help me in my pranks

"Whats up whiskers?" one of the few nicknames i have given him. He let go revealing Kiba, Chouji, Neji, Sasuke, Gaara and Lee.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan" they all said together putting on a smile or a small smile. I smiled back at them I knew their smiles were especially for me . They took their seats around me. Naruto and Kiba next to me. Sasuke, Gaara, Neji in front of me. And Lee, Chouji and an empty seat next to chouji were Shikamaru should have sat.

We all started to chat. well...Naruto did all the talking we just listened. But he immediately stopped when i sneezed.

_"Achoo!!"_

"Sakura, are you alright?" Chicken ass asked smirking. I simply stuck out my tounge at him then smiled

"Yeah, im fine, I guess someone is just talking about me" (Did you ever hear that when you sneeze, someone is talking about you? or...smething like that : ) )

They all has sympathy in their eyes.

"Then we'll kill the person who is talking about you!" Kiba said putting a fist in the air as Akamaru barked along.

I smiled "Arigato, Dog-boy" I said as he smiled as the rest did too. But you can tell they had jealousy in their eyes also. But i just ignored it.

Just then Azuma-sensei walked in as everyone sat down as the room grew quiet.

He coughed clearing his throat, It must have been all the cigrettes hes been smoking.

"Instead of giveing you the pop quiz i assigned for today" he announced as everybody cheered, except Gaara, Sauske and Neji they nodded.

"Im going to ignore that" he said slightly glareing at us.

"Were going to be doing something different since we have a new student, She came from the south of Konoha so please welcome-"

Just then the sliding door slid opened with a 'BAM' from the impact. And their she was...holding a skateboard and 'dont-mess-with-me-eyes'

"Im here" she announced in her voice, trying to make her voice silky but to me it was probably her normal voice than ht eone she tried to do.

"Oh well Now that your here, you might as well introduce yourself" Azuma-sensei said as she snickered and walked to the middle of the front. All eyes were on her.

"My name is Sakumo Haruna" She said as everybodys jaws dropped. Except mine as my eyes glared daggers at her. I had a BAD BAD BAD vibe about that girl. And the thing is SHE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE ME!

"Okay miss Sakura- Im mean Miss Sakumo, have a seat please next to Uzumaki Naruto" Azuma said as she smirked pleased when Azuma called her Sakura

"Narumo- I MEAN Naru-TO please raise your hand" azuma ordered as he rubbed his temples.

"Naruto raised his hand only a little but Sakumo found her seat next to him seating.

Azuma-sensei did his thing but i couldnt concentrate i was thinking about that Sakumo person.

But the thing that was bothering me is that she kept flirting with Naruto which bothered me as he kept moveing over to me which lost more of my space.

I REALLY needed to talk to the guys about this.

-

-

NORMAL POV

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Chouji, Kiba (with Akamaru of course!), Hinata, Shino and Shikamaru was at the lunch table.

"I cant BELIVE THIS!" ino said irratated. Sakumo happened to be Ino's lab partner.

"Why what did she do?" Naruto asked gulping down his ramen.

"She called me INO-PIG!" she said as she slammed her fists on the table leaving a big crack. Everyone seemed bothered.

Everyone knew it was ONLY SAKURA who can call Ino that. But Sakumo. She was a DIFFERENT STORY!

"Sakura, I think you should do something. This is girl is OBVIOUSLY trying to BE YOU! I mean she 'skatboards' she has Pink hair (Sakumo's hair is darker) She has GREEN EYES! (Sakumo's eyes are darker too and it has no spark like sakura-chans do : ) ) Sakura she even DRESSES LIKE YOU! she acts like you and call us names that YOU made up for us! even though i hate Ino-pig, It was still you!" Ino said frusterated

Sakura sighed. It was true. Sakumo was acting like her. Doing EVERYTHING like HER and she even tried to do some of the tricks on her skateboard that SAKURA MADE UP!

Speaking of the bitch, Sakumo came with her skateboard as she sat down next to Neji.

"Hi Foxy, Dog-boy, Ino-pig, Tomgirl, Chicken ass, bug-boy, minnie mouse, no pupils, fuzzy brows, Fatty and Blossom" she said the last nickname with a smile. They all looked at her with either rage, hatred and confusion.

"What?" she said trying to be cool.

"Nothing" they mummered as she smiled.

"So Sakura" Sakumo said as she smirked which lead everybody in listening mode. "I heard your sister Tami got caught stealing at the mall last tuesday" she said as she put her elbows on the table as she placed her head on her hands.

"Yeah so what?" Sakura said glanceing at her with a raised brow. It was obvious Sakura didnt give a shit which made Sakumo more angry.

"What do you mean so?" She asked as everybody listend with curious eyes.

"Do i have to spell it out so your tiny brain will understand? I. Dont. Give. A. Shit." Sakura said smirking as Sakumos eyes turned to shock then anger

"Well i guess you havnt heard the Harunos are becomeing a threat to Konoha" SHe said trying to push her buttons but sakuras smirk got bigger as she sat up straight from her leaning position.

"Their only just rumors, let them belive what they want to belive, It just means that i dont give a crap about them since they belive such ridiculous lies" She said, obviously not falling into Sakumos trap.

And again it was obvious that Sakumo was trying to embaress Sakura in front of her friends.

"arnt you embarresed?" Sakumo asked again. what was with this girl?

"No, Whatever happens happens, the rumor will evantually go away" Sakura said as she walked away , well more like skateboarding away.

But then she stopped, Turned around then spoke "Nice try with my tricks, Let me tell you this Sakumo. Stop trying to do my tricks, Its impossible to learn them" Sakura asid as she skateboarded out.

"Well who needs her lets have some fun!" Sakumo said happily to them as they all went out of there seats.

but then Naruto turned and said. "we can see what your doing , Stop trying to be like Sakura-chan, You are nothing like her, so stop" Naruto said angry then left as Sakumo was left alone.

She smiled a wicked smile and thought _'Well lets just see about that...Sakura Haruno, I will steal you friends and life. You will be no more! Enjoy the last days here in Konoha High. Because i will make sure you shall never come back!"_

-

-

Hey! what did you think? Im sorry it short : ( i have plenty more ideas but i thought it will be better if i just put Sakumo and what shes doing in here. R&R! Cookies to you!

* * *


End file.
